It is well known to process billets into smaller-diameter rod or bar stock by first heating the billet (typically having a square cross-section between 4" and 7" on a side), then passing the billet through a series of rollstands in order to form and reduce its cross-section. For example, in a typical process it may require 18 rollstands to reduce a 6" by 6" billet down to a rod of 5/8" diameter.
In such conventional processing lines, it is known to provide an uplooper which allows the in-process product (originally the billet) to loop away from the nominal pass line so that various roll speeds can be coordinated. The invention disclosed herein is described as being mounted on part of an uplooper frame, but it will be understood that other kinds of frames could also be utilized.
Between the downstream end of a typical uplooper and the next stand of mill rolls, provision must be made to keep the in-process product entering the roll pass at the exact and optimum position. By way of explanation, it is common to utilize mill rolls having a series of circumferential grooves which are separated axially along the rolls. The operator chooses from among them by adjusting the longitudinal position of the rolls with respect to the pass line.
The conventional structure for guiding a product along the pass line involves large and cumbersome entry guide boxes, typically mounted on the housing for the mill rolls into which the product is to be directed. These large structures are difficult and hazardous to install and adjust, and require lengthy mill delays to pass change or remount.